


Dydia + Spin The Bottle

by nerdy_farm_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday Themes, Pack Holiday Extravaganza Submission, Spin the Bottle, but mostly just making out, college aged pack, seven minutes of heaven, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little one shot I submitted for The Pack Holiday Extravaganza (packholidayextravaganza on tumblr). And I'm just obsessed with Dydia and can't help myself! All mistakes are mine, and I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dydia + Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I submitted for The Pack Holiday Extravaganza (packholidayextravaganza on tumblr). And I'm just obsessed with Dydia and can't help myself! All mistakes are mine, and I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.

**Spin The Bottle With Stiles©**

_You Will Need:_

  * A Bottle (if you don’t know that, you need help) (I’m looking at you Scott)

  * A Die. (This is the singular form of dice for you heathens that don’t speak properly)

  * A bunch of good looking friends (You can start with me)




_Game Play:_

  1. Everybody sit their asses in a circle.

  2. Put  bottle in the middle of said circle

  3. Pick someone to go first (I don’t care how). That person (player A) spins the bottle, which chooses their partner (player B).

  4. Then player A rolls the die, which determines the activity they will complete with player B

    1. One - Tongue kiss

    2. Two - Body shots. Both of you.

    3. Three - Tell your partner their sexiest features (and they do the same)

    4. Four - Seven Minutes in Heaven (yeah baby)

    5. Five - Hug each other. For a solid two minutes.

    6. Six - Sing a song together

  5. Once the activity has been completed, the person seated to the left of player A takes a turn… and so on and so forth.




  
  


“You’ve been waiting your whole life to pull this out haven’t you?” Lydia shook her head, pushing the piece of paper back towards the grinning Stiles.

“Come on Lydia! It’ll be fun!” if he smiled any wider, his face might break.

“What is this?” Derek grabbed the paper from her hands, his scowl only deepening as he read it. “Really Stiles? It’s bad enough that I have you lot snowed in here with me. Now you want to turn it into a orgy?”

“Whoa there big guy!” Stiles held up his hands, still looking pleased with himself. “I didn’t say anything about an _orgy_. That was you.” Shaking her head, Lydia moved away from the two of them, heading to the kitchen to find something to drink. They’d all been at Derek’s for a ‘pack meeting’, since they were all home from college for the holidays. It didn’t normally snow in California, and the amount of actual snow on the ground probably wasn’t all that dangerous. But she was pretty sure Scott and Stiles were just looking for a reason to annoy Derek.

Of course, Derek had nothing good in his fridge. Or in his cupboards. She didn’t understand how he could stay in such good shape (like really, really, drool worthy, good shape) by eating so much take-out and frozen pizza.

“What makes you think I would want to do any of these things, with any of you?” She could hear Derek arguing with Stiles from the other room.

“Liar, liar pants on fire!” Isaac had joined in on the fun apparently, his taunts joining in with Stiles’. “We all know that you wouldn’t mind tongue kissing -”

“Shut up!” Derek hissed, followed by the sound of Isaac and Scott’s giggles. “Fine. I’ll play the fucking game.” Lydia smiled to herself, wondering just who it was Derek had a little crush on. Which was funny, cause Derek didn’t seem like one to have crushes.

“Lydia!” Kira was calling her name. “Come on! We’re playing!”

Quitting her futile search for a drink, Lydia cautiously returned to her friends.

“We’re not really doing this are we?” she asked Scott, raising a skeptical brow. The alpha just smiled, looking way more excited than he should have. She noticed that he had strategically placed himself across the circle from Kira, probably gunning for sometime time alone in Derek’s front closet. With a sigh Lydia sank to the floor between Stiles and Mason, crossing her legs neatly.

“Ok, who wants to go first?” Stiles asked. He hardly gave anyone a chance to answer before continuing. “Oh no volunteers? I’ll do the honors then!” He leaned towards the center of the circle, spinning the empty wine bottle. Everyone held their breath as it spun, smirks appearing when it landed on Cora.

“Oh hell no.” she growled, glaring at Stiles. Unfazed, Stiles rolled the die, laughing when it stopped on five.

“Who’s got a stopwatch?” he laughed, crawling across the floor towards Cora. “Let’s go missy, we gotta hug it out.”

“Are you serious right now?” Cora held herself stiffly as Stiles wrapped his arms around her, yanking her as close to him as he could get. It was awkward to say the least. But after the first minute and lots of coaxing from Stiles, Cora relaxed slightly, her arms moving around Stiles as well. Everybody clapped and cheered, which only made Cara push Stiles away and insist that it was the next person’s turn.

Malia was next, and after having to watch an even _more_ awkward tongue kiss between the coyote and Kira, Lydia was ready to quit. In fact, she was in the process of opening her mouth to tell Stiles just that when Derek spun the bottle. Everyone went silent, watching as slowed down, finally pointing directly at Lydia. Oh _God._ She didn’t dare speak. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings. And she needed to concentrate on keeping her heart rate even. Nobody needed to know that the thought of doing body shots off Derek Hale made her heart race. Hale himself was flushing slightly as he rolled the die, his eyes apologetic when he glanced at Lydia. Four.

Seven Minutes In Heaven.

With Derek Hale.

Oh Lord.

“Um.” They were staring at each other across the circle, Lydia purposefully avoiding eye contact with the giggling Isaac.

“Well come on then,” Derek mumbled, pushing himself to his feet. He crossed the circle towards Lydia, holding out his hand. She took it, kind of surprised that he hadn’t argued, or asked to re-spin or re-roll or just quit. The entire pack was staring at them with awe (well except for Scott and Isaac, who were both battling the giggles). “Somebody better be timing this.” Derek growled over his shoulder as he marched towards the closet. Lydia trailed behind him, holding her head high as if this was an everyday experience for her. Since getting locked in a closet with super hot werewolves was kind of her thing. NOT. “After you.” He was holding the closet door open for her, motioning for her to enter.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, instantly regretting her choice of words. Who says thanks in a situation like this? Why is she acting like an awkward turtle? She and Derek had become pretty good friends over the past couple of years! It shouldn’t be like- “Oh!” He crowded behind her, shutting them into the darkness. “Um…” Lydia felt for a wall, feeling a little better with the brick beneath her fingers. “What are we gonna do?” she flushed, grateful that at least he couldn’t see her blush. Because Lydia Martin didn’t blush. “For seven minutes, I mean.”

“We could stand here like a couple of losers,” Derek suggested, his breath ruffling her hair. Lydia huffed, not exactly a fan of being categorized as a loser. She was surprised when he chuckled quietly, his hands suddenly warm on her waist. “You know they’re all listening outside the door right?” HIs touch had somehow triggered an off switch in her brain (or maybe an on switch, who knows), and she was pushing herself mindlessly closer to him, needing to feel the heat of his body against hers.

“Yeah.” she agreed lamely, her brain short circuiting and cutting off her usual verbose speech.

“Well…” His hands slid down to her hips, pulling her flush against him. “I’m not gonna make it too easy for them and come out and say it.” She froze when he buried his face in her neck, sucking and biting up her throat and jaw until he found her lips.

In a rush her brain started working again, her need for Derek suddenly engaging her senses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, raking her fingers through his hair. The whimper that escaped his lips, sent heat straight to her core.

“How long you think until-”

“Ewwww! Nooo come on!” The sound of Isaac’s moans from outside the door cut off Derek’s question. Lydia giggled quietly, her laughter turning abruptly into a moan when he forced his thigh between her legs, the friction delicious.

“Oh for the love of God! I even heard that!” Stiles had apparently joined Isaac outside the closet. Finding Derek’s lips with her again, she ran her tongue along his lower lip, then tugged on it with her teeth. He growled in response, pushing her back until she hit the wall, his body hard against hers.

“Santa must really be looking out for ol’ sour wolf this year.”Stiles grumbled on the other side of the door.

“Oh really?” Lydia whispered, pulling back so her eyes could adjust to the darkness. “Was I on your Christmas list?” Derek ducked his head, before looking up at her with a small smile.

“Maybe?”

Lydia’s entire lower half tightened, the way he was looking at her… it was like he would do anything she wanted. Anything.

“Well Merry Christmas Mr. Hale,” she purred, pulling his face back to hers.

“What is this a fucking hallmark movie?” Isaac snorted. “Your seven minutes are up there kids!” Derek lifted his head , glaring towards the door.

“I swear to God, I am going to kill all of you if you don’t back off.” He growled, eyes flashing blue before returning to Lydia, his lips surprisingly gently.

“Lydia? Are you all-”

“Go away!” Lydia hissed, cutting off Stiles before he could finish the questions.

“God, just because you’re both super hot doesn't mean that you can ditch us all.” Stiles complained. Lydia lifted her head to yell at him, but Derek’s fingers closed around her chin, pulling her back to him. His mouth was at her ear, breath warm and tingling.

“I’m not done with my present yet baby.”

And Lydia had to admit, she wasn’t done with hers either.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
